Naruto
[thumb|(うずまきナルト, Узумаки Наруто) Показуха, непредсказуемым номер один, шумные ниндзя (目立ちたがり屋で意外性No.1のドタバタ忍者, Medachitagariya де Igaisei Nanbā Wan не Dotabata ниндзя; ТВ «Номер один ГиперАктив, болваном ниндзя» на английском языке) ребенок пророчества (予言の子, Yogen не Ko) Спасителя этого мира (この世の救世主, Коно Йо не Kyūseishu) [5 герой скрытый лист (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Конохи не Eiyū; Буквально это означает «Герой из скрытые дерево листья») Коноха оранжевый Хокаге (木ノ葉のオレンジ火影, Коноха не Orenji Хокаге) ]] Наруто Узумаки (うずまきナルト, Узумаки Наруто) — название характер и главный герой серии: Наруто. Он является Генин уровня шиноби Конохи, и членом команды Какаши. Матери потомок клана Узумаки Наруто является третьим и текущий Джинчурики Курама — девять-хвосты и в настоящее время рассматривается как герой его деревни, достойными наследовать титул, когда-то занимала его собственный отец, в отличие от его первоначально преступник села. информация thumb|left|132px|Новорожденный Наруто с его матерью Кушина.Наруто родился сын четвертый Хокаге, Минато Namikaze и Курама второй jinchūriki, Кушина Узумаки. Наруто родители назвали его в честь главного героя Jiraiya первая книга, таким образом делая Саннин его крестным отцом. До рождения Наруто его родители и третьего Хокаге Hiruzen Сарутоби опасается, что его рождения будет перерыв печать, которая хранится Курама в Кушина. План чтобы убедиться, что он не происходит был для Кушина должен восприниматься в условленный место за пределами деревни с Сарутоби Бивако и Таджи как ее акушерок, несколько ANBU как безопасность и Минато сохранить печать на месте. Однако слово Кушина рожать достиг масках ниндзя, который намеревался занять девяти хвостов для своих злых целей. Убийство акушерок и ANBU, масках человек взял новорожденных Наруто заложником держать Минато шагах от Кушина, чтобы печать может быть разрушенной. thumb|left|136px|Минато и Кушина, защищают Наруто от девяти хвостов.Хотя Наруто был взят безопасное место, масках ниндзя удалось выпускать Курама и используется монстр разрушить Коноху. Сохранение Кушина Минато оставляет Наруто с ней как он головы, чтобы спасти свою деревню. После отсечения масках ниндзя контроль над хвостатых зверь, Минато реализует единственный способ остановить Курама это чтобы запечатать его в Наруто, полагая, что его сын будет когда-нибудь иметь потребность власти зверя победить масках ниндзя, когда он вернулся. Однако жертвуя его душу ослабить Курама, процесс герметизации взял жизнь Минато и Кушина когда они приняли смертельный удар от девяти хвостов, предназначенные для их сына. Внезапно сиротами, Наруто остался расти зная ничего из его родителей, получающих только фамилия его матери, как Hiruzen считает, что это было лучшее, что никто не знал, что он был связан с четвертый Хокаге. Несмотря на Минато окончательный запрос на Hiruzen для жителей посмотреть Наруто как герой, который помог победить Курама только третий Хокаге и несколько жителей деревни честь его просьбу. Вместо этого все остальные возмущались его содержащих монстр, который разрушил их дома, некоторые даже видеть его как девять-хвосты, сам.thumb|166px|Наруто в детстве. Кроме того Hiruzen создал постановил запретить любое упоминание о Наруто природы как jinchūriki в надежде, что другие дети не будет возмущаться его. Однако даже не зная причину, большинство из детей последовали примеру их родителей и исключило Наруто. Социальной изоляции приведет к Наруто для разработки, необходимо признать через озорства. thumb|left|Наруто и Саске в соперничество во время их детства.Когда Наруто поступил в академию, он стал студентом Iruka Умино и встретил его класса мат Саске Учиха, когда оба были пара в парах друг против друга. Хотя возбужденных на шанс добиться популярности, победив Саске, Наруто, легко был избит. Глядя на Саске в глаза, Наруто понял, что они были заполнены с ненавистью. Когда Iruka сказал им, чтобы сделать печать примирения, они оба отказались. С тех пор Наруто пришел, чтобы увидеть Саске как соперник и предназначен для избили его. Когда Наруто узнал, что Саске также был сиротой, он был тайно счастлив для не только один и хотел бы поговорить с ним, но не мог из-за его ревность к Саске навыки. Тем не менее Наруто пожелал, что, когда-нибудь, Саске будет признать его как равные. В аниме когда Наруто вытащил шалость на группе мальчиков для не пригласили на их «испытания мужества», он отказался возвращаться в Академии после будучи glared, Iruka с же обиженный взгляд все остальные дает ему. Позже Наруто обманули руководителем мальчиков, хибати, чтобы получить сам убил противника ниндзя на холмах. Узнав об этом, Iruka заканчивается сохранения Наруто с kunochi Takigakure трио, прежде чем Какаши Хатаке отправляет их преследователей. Вскоре после этого Наруто начинает посещать класс снова в то время, что Iruka, который сейчас действует как суррогатные брат держать мальчика в линии, дал лекцию на тему будет огонь вдохновляет Наруто, чтобы стать следующей Хокаге-нибудь добиться признания он стремится. Помимо Hiruzen и Iruka, Наруто также нашли суррогатной семьи с владельцем рамэн Ichiraku: Teuchi и его дочь Ayame в некоторой степени. В аниме когда Наруто вытащил шалость на группе мальчиков для фуршета не пригласили на их «испытания мужества», он отказался возвращаться в Академии после будучи glared, Iruka с же обиженный казавшиеся собственности остальные дает ему. ПОЗЖЕ НАРУТО ОБМАНУЛИ РУКОВОДИТЕЛЕМ МАЛЬЧИКОВ, ХИБАТИ, СОВЕТА ПОЛУЧИТЬ САМ УБИЛ ПРОТИВНИКА НИНДЗЯ НА ХОЛМАХ. Узнав об этом, Iruka заканчивается сохранения Наруто с kunochi Takigakure трио, прежде чем Какаши Хатаке отправляет их преследователей. Вскоре после этого Наруто начинает посещать класс снова в то время, что Iruka, который сейчас стоимость внутриуниверситетские суррогатные брат держать мальчика в линии, дал лекцию на тему будет огонь вдохновляет Наруто, Совета стать следующей Хокаге-нибудь добиться признания он стремится. Помимо от Hiruzen и Iruka, Наруто также нашли суррогатной семьи с владельцем рамэн Ichiraku: Teuchi и фолликулостимулирующего дочь Ayame в некоторой степени. Личность Наруто буйный, дерзкий, невнимательный и забвении формальность или социального thumb|156px|Наруто ниндзя регистрационной формы фотография.положения. Он унаследовал его фразой «Dattebayo!» (だってばよ!) от своей матери, кто бы говорил «(да) ttebane» (ってばね (だ)) когда возбужденных или разочарование. Наруто имеет ряд детские черты, как держать свои деньги в пухлый, зеленый лягушка бумажник, он ласково называет «Гама тян», очень разборчивы людоед (он почти исключительно ест рамен и является частым заказчиком на рамэн Ichiraku) и время боится привидений. Он также является несколько извращенному, то, что он, как правило, за выговор, Сакура Харуно и Iruka, но стал еще более только после встречи с его наставник Jiraiya, что приводит к много сказать, что Jiraiya повысило идеальным реплики самого себя. Однако всякий раз, когда кто-то дорогой для него находится в беде или требует ситуация, Наруто могут быть очень серьезными и моментально будут пытаться прийти к ним на помощь. Наруто и команда №7 thumb|left|Наруто в команде 7Во время рассортировки по группам Наруто попал в команду №7 с Учиха Саске и Харуно Сакурой под командованием Хатаке Какаши. Во время их первой миссии им приходится сражаться thumb|Наруто сражается против своего лучшего другапротив Момочи Забузы. Наруто был настолько задет его бессердечием, что поклялся, что не никогда не станет таким шиноби как Забуза, а будет сражаться ради своих друзей и своего селения. После благополучно закончившихся миссий седьмую команду допускают к экзамену на Чуунина, однако, несмотря на победу в бою с Хьюга Неджи в финале, Наруто не становится Чуунином: незадолго до последнего этапа Наруто знакомится со своим крестным и будущим сенсеем Джирайей, который тренирует его, а во время нападения Сунагакуре и Отогакуре Наруто сражается против Гаары, который тоже является Джинчуурики. Наруто удается доказать Гааре, что защита друзей тоже может быть смыслом жизни. После восстановления Конохи Наруто и Джирайя отправляются в поиски Тсунаде, которая должна будет стать пятым Хокаге. Желание Наруто сражаться за свои убеждения настолько впечатлило Тсунаде, что она соглашается на пост пятого Хокаге. Во время этого путешествия Наруто обучается Расенгану и получает от Тсунаде её ожерелье. В ходе миссии по спасению Саске, отправившегося к Орочимару с целью увеличения своих боевых навыков для убийства брата, между Наруто и Саске разгорается сражение, в результате которого Наруто проигрывает. Чтобы стать сильнее и спасти своего лучшего друга, Наруто отправляется с Джирайей в путешествие на два с половиной года. Возвращение домой thumb|left|Наруто вернулся домойПосле путешествия Наруто, Сакура и Какаши вновь воссоединяются в команде как равные её члены. Их первую миссию, спасти похищенного Акацки Гаару, команда успешно завершает. Наруто снова отправляется в поиски с целью спасти Саске. Затем команда переформировывается, и в качестве новых членов команды к ней присоединяются Сай и Ямато на место отстранившегося Какаши. Во время встречи с Саске последний превосходит Наруто и остальных в силе, что приводит миссию к провалу, а команда возвращается в Коноху. В схватке против Орочимару Наруто теряет контроль над Кьюби, что приводит к поражению (но не смерти) Орочимару и тяжким последствиям для Сакуры; в частности, покров лиса нанёс тяжёлые трудно восстановимые ожоговые ранения. После победы в сражении с Какузу, в котором впервые был использован Расен-Сюрикен, Наруто со своими друзьями предпринимают ещё одну попытку спасти Саске, который к тому времени уже убил Орочимару и начал поиски своего брата Итачи, однако и эта попытка проваливается: благодаря навыкам членов новой команды Саске Така команда Какаши постоянно теряла след Саске и поздно прибыла на место битвы Саске и Итачи. Между тем, Тоби принес Саске в своё убежище, где рассказал историю Итачи, после которой Саске решает уничтожить Коноху. После смерти Джирайи Наруто начинает свою новую тренировку. Его вызывает Фукаcаку на Мёбокузан, где Наруто обучается Сендзюцу, однако обучение экстренно прерывается, когда его зовут в Коноху, где Пейн уже полностью разрушил деревню. В сложном бою Наруто показывает свою новую силу, но теряет контроль над Кьюби после того, как Пэйн воткнул кол в Хинату, признавшейся Наруто в любви. Незадолго до того как Наруто снимает печать, появляется его отец, чакра которого была вложена в печать, и останавливает Наруто. Так Наруто узнает, что четвертый Хокаге - его отец. После того как Наруто побеждает все тела Пэйна, он находит самого Нагато. Ему удается убедить Нагато вспомнить свои идеалы, и тот жертвует собой во время выполнения техники воскрешения, которой он оживил всех жителей Конохи, убитых после нападения Пейна. После неудачной попытки остановить Райкаге, желающего призвать Саске к ответу, Наруто узнает от Тоби о своей связи с Рикудо Сеннином и о неизбежной битве между thumb|Наруто побеждает Пейнаним и Саске, равно как и правдивую историю об Итачи. После собрания Каге Саске уходит от битвы со своей бывшей командой, чтобы приготовиться к следующему сражению, пересадив себе глаза Итачи. После этой встречи новый Альянс Гокаге принимает решение отправить Наруто и Киллера Би на Шимагаме, чтобы укрыть их от Тоби. На этом острове Би учит Наруто полному thumb|left|Наруто и Курама на войнеконтролю Биджу, запечатанном в нём, давая уроки, которые он сам когда-то проходил. Он побеждает свою темную сущность у Водопада правды и сражается с Кьюби в секретной пещере. Там он, в подсознании встречает свою маму, которая рассказывают ему тайну его происхождения. Затем для полного контроля над Кьюби побеждает того и приобретает Кьюби Чакра Модо. После, он узнает, что за стенами острова идет война. Даже Ируке не удается остановить его и Наруто сбегает вместе с Киллером Би. После небольших разбирательств с Райкаге, оба Джинчурики помогают Альянсу Шиноби. Наруто встречает воскрешенных Итачи и Нагато и вместе с Би сражается с ними. Тем не менее Итачи переходит на их стороны путем обманного Гендзюцу и вместе они запечатывают Нагато. Затем он находит Тоби и начинает сражение против него и бывших Джинчурики. На помощь приходят Какаши и Майто Гай. Во время боя, Курама и Наруто становятся друзьями и объединяются в одну команду. Так он полностью превращается в Кьюби и побеждает всех Биджу. Наруто освобождает всех Биджу и общается сними в подсознании, узнав их имена. После того как Итачи отменяет Кучиёсе: Эдо Тенсей, души умерших Джинчурики освобождаются. Тоби начинает возрождение Джуби, но Наруто решает сначала уничтожить его маску. Начинается новое сражение. Путем обманных маневров маска уничтожается и выясняется, что Тоби — это лучший друг Какаши Учиха Обито, считавшейся погибшим. Спустя некоторое время, на поле боя лично прибывает Учиха Мадара, желая поддержать Обито в этой битве и захватить Кураму. Внешний вид Как заявил Jiraiya, Наруто несет поразительное сходство с его отцом, имея Минато голубыми глазами и светлыми, колючие волосы. От своей матери Наруто унаследовал форму ее глаз и лица. В ходе четвертой мировой войны шиноби, Дэн Като первоначально thumb|Naruto in Part II (left) and in Part I (right) respectively.ошибок его для Nawaki из-за их Старк сходство. Наруто наиболее известных физических характеристик, однако, являются знаками столбик на его лице, что он получил от Курама влияние на него, пока он был в Кушина в утробе. Вероятно наиболее Наруто регулярно упоминается черта до второй половине серии (которая легко спровоцировал его) был его невысокий рост для своего возраста. После того, как пропустить время, он был заметно значительный рост рывок, который сделал его выше, чем его напарник, Сакура. В части I, Наруто костюм состоял из оранжевый спортивный костюм с синими на плечи верхней области, а также вокруг талии, Белый вихрь с кисточкой на левой стороне, красный вихрь на спине, большой белый воротничок, оранжевые штаны, синие сандалии и протектор синий лоб, который был дан ему Iruka после того, как он окончил Академию. В части II, Наруто наряд претерпевает изменения после носили в клочья во время его подготовки с Jiraiya. Снаряжение сохраняет оранжевый цвет, а также белый (без кисточкой) и красный сучки, но куртка является гораздо более формой, фитинги с голубой частей, изменено на черный и цвет простирается от вокруг шеи и плеч, вниз thumb|Naruto as he appeared during his battle with Pain.спереди и рукава. Лоб защитник также изменился с Наруто, перемещение металлическая часть новой более черные бандана и он носит черные сандалии вместо синего. Во время его битвы с болью Наруто кратко резвился коротким рукавом красное пальто с узором черного пламени вдоль Подол. Он также нес большой вызова прокрутки на спине. Когда он входит в режим чакра его девяти-хвосты, его тело рассматривается в желтый саван чакры, на котором хорошо видна его печатью. Он также получает ожерелье магатама вокруг его шеи. Наконец его волосы шипов, с двумя endmost замками, напоминающие рога. После того, как он и Курама размытое их чакру, его облик изменился еще раз. Кожух разбивает посередине и открывает в плащ, который имеет драный внешний вид. Ранее меньше «рога» расти вне больше, и его столбик знаки становятся толще. Под пальто магатама до сих пор видны, и он получает новый набор вокруг воротник пальто. Под это его печатью меняется, вновь выходят в круги вместо сучки. Он также получает пломбы на его руки и ноги. Плащ также имеет девять, хвост как придатки формируется из плащ и вытекающих из него с линиями, бежала в середине каждого. Способности В начале серии навыки ниндзя Наруто были либо среднее или к югу от номинала, как видно из его неумелое способности выполнять основной метод Clone. Один из только методы, которые он мог бы обойтись без сбоев был метод преобразования и свой собственный оригинальный вариант технику, называемую сексуальная техника; творческой, но почти полностью бесполезно диверсионные технику. Всей части I, он узнает ряд малой дальности методов, которые расширены во время его двух и с половиной лет подготовки с Jiraiya. Наруто также улучшает свои знания о других навыки ниндзя под опекой Jiraiya's, используя более taijutsu и shurikenjutsu чем он сделал в части I. Он также научился развеять гендзюцу и несмотря на его ограниченные навык с ним он смог сопротивляться положить спать Итачи Учиха, мастер гендзюцу. В ходе части II, он начинает мастер более дальнего радиуса действия методов, таких как ветер релиз: Rasenshuriken и хвостатых зверь мяч. В части I, Наруто регулярно было отмечено, что есть большой потенциал, среди некоторых из сильных ниндзя как Какаши, Кабуто, даже Саннин, доказав себя как очень поздно промах. IRUKA отметил, что Наруто может превзойти все другие предыдущие Хокаге, когда он увидел его использовать множественные тени клона технику. Увидев его поражение Кабуто, Орочимару он пытался убить Наруто из-за боязни того, что он станет. Значительная часть этого потенциала проявляется в ходе части II, регулярно доказать себе матч для S-ранг членов Акацуки. Его победы над Нагато в шести путей боли принесла ему большую награду в мире ниндзя: жители деревни Коноха теперь даже считают он Хокаге материал после того, как они слышать об этом, тем самым зарабатывать статуса наравне с другими известность ниндзя в Конохе. Зетсу, после просмотра боя, даже предполагает, что Наруто стал сильнее, чем Саске, который также показал аналогичные усовершенствования против членов Акацуки. Shikaku Нара также thumb|Наруто сексуальная техника.считается Наруто в классе его собственной после обучения senjutsu. Наруто получили также признание другими чрезвычайно мощный люди как Курама и даже Мадара Учиха. С дальнейшей профессиональной подготовки и контроля Курама власти он может проводить свою собственную против кагэ как предыдущие и текущий поколения на поле боя.В аниме он смог легко победить все четыре звук четыре члена, несмотря на их проклятой тюленей, совершенствуется их ненавистью. После получения Курама сотрудничества и дальнейшего доступа к своей полной мощности, он может держать его собственные против трех хвостатых зверей борясь вместе с B в его полное восемь-хвосты формы и затем равных мощность на шинах пяти хвостатых зверей с шариком один хвостатые зверь. Чакра доблесть и контрол ---- Будучи потомком Узумаки клана, Наруто унаследовал невероятно сильным сила жизни. Это дает ему чрезвычайные выносливости и жизненные силы и, соответственно, столь же долго потенциальной продолжительности жизни, что позволило ему выжить разрушения клеток эффекты Курама в ненависти в пределах своих чакр несколько раз. Несмотря на свой юный возраст Наруто неоднократно отмечал иметь массивные резерв исключительно сильной чакры, к которому Какаши, оценкам, это будет по крайней мере в четыре раза больше, чем его собственный во время их первоначальных миссий вместе как команда 7. Как Наруто подрос, его запасы увеличилось значительно, достигнув точки, где он мог бы пройти senjutsu подготовку и режим мудреца. Кроме того его чакры был описан Карин быть теплая и ясная, точно напротив Саске 's. Первоначально Наруто был очень плохой чакра управления, отчасти из-за как Курама в чакру вмешались с его собственной, хотя это не было много проблем за счет Наруто огромные запасы. В конечном итоге с обширной подготовки с Эбису и позднее Jiraiya, Наруто начал осуществлять больший контроль над его чакры. Свидетельством этого показано в четвертой Великий шиноби мировой войны, где после обучения технику от Курама, Наруто стала достаточно квалифицированных в с использованием метода передачи чакры. Использование его в режиме Tailed зверь, Наруто способен передать всей армии шиноби «Версии 1» плащи в короткий промежуток времени с помощью его тень клонов. Согласно Какаши чакра является гораздо сильнее, чем это было, когда Курама передан свою чакру его раньше, который был три раза больше, как Какаши нормальный предел. Не только это, Курама сказал Наруто мастерство в этой технике даже thumb|Naruto giving Lee some of Kurama's chakra.превосходит его отца, так как он может превратить чакры для удовлетворения каждого шиноби чакра типа зондирования, таким образом делая связь между чакра, сам и Курама даже больше, следовательно 'Версии 1' плащ, который получить шиноби. Курама даже сказал, что только Наруто способен с помощью его чакра это правильно, так как он является Узумаки и тот факт, что он был jinchūriki его всю жизнь. В ходе четвертой мировой войны шиноби, Наруто получил некоторые чакру от других хвостатых зверей, за исключением Shukaku и Gyūki; последствия этих подарков в настоящее время неизвестны. Категория:Персонажи